


Kanzuki Skincare

by DirtyComputer



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Bukkake, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: Karin has a wild idea to make sure her skin is flawless. It involves a dozen of her male employees and all the energy they have in the tank. PWP.





	Kanzuki Skincare

**Author's Note:**

> Just airing some sexual frustration concerning Karin's beach outfit. Don't mind me.

“A bit to the right, Mishima.” She gestured to one of the younger men near the end, hovering over her feet with a curious amount of focus. “I still need to get some sun.”

He complied frantically to his mistress’s orders. There was no way he or any of the men involved would risk making her mad with the task they’ve been given. 

The task given being to coat a bikini-clad Karin in their seed. An unbelievable dream to most of her male employees that was genuinely being realized. Karin had received a tip that it was good for the skin. Nobody knew where she got that insane idea in her head from but none of the male employees of the Kanzuki Zaibatsu. The only “catch” was that they couldn’t touch. A small concession compared to the fact that they were basically being paid to drool at their beautiful young boss like a piece of meat, jerking off over her Bikini-clad body until they came. 

Karin treated her body like a rare stone, exercising to get just the right amount of muscle, but not too much. She couldn’t do anything about her breasts, but her toned legs, tight ass, and and small waist were the fruits of her labor.

A group of 7 men from different parts of the company stood over her, dicks out and stroking themselves to her. They were mostly silent for now besides their heavy breathing, but their arousal was evident in their frantic stroking and their focused expressions. Karin smirked as she looked upon all the fit, strapping men she had hand picked for the job. She kind of liked being leered at if it was by men like these.

The above mentioned Mishima let out a cute, shameless moan as he shot a line of seed up her leg, letting the rest of of it drain out onto her foot. The young intern seemed quite attatched to her feet, she noted. She peered at him over her sunglasses. “Take a breather, Mishima.” She called out to him. The younger intern stepped aside to take a seat on the beach as another employee eagerly walked up to replace him immediately, pulling a much larger dick out and beginning to stroke rapidly. 

Another one moaned before a torrent shot across her thigh. The spurts roped across her, getting awfully close to her bikini bottoms. “Watch your aim.” She warned simply before shoo-ing him away with her hand. The next man was up to replace him in seconds. This one dark skinned and much bigger than the others with cock to match. One of her body guards. 

 

The one stroking it over her midsection gasped, pressing his member against her stomach and crying out as he shot a horizontal line across her stomach. Smaller spurts coated her midsection as Karin glared at him. The amusing look of bliss on his face was almost enough to forgive the employee’s transgression. “I said don’t touch, Kusuru.” 

The employee quickly muttered an apology before sheepishly pulling up his pants and slinking away. Like clockwork, he was replaced.

The younger men had a tendency to explode without much work, but for the more experienced employees filing in, they’d need a bit more to be pushed over the edge. 

Karin was beginning to wonder what that might be before the older bodyguard overstepped his bounds, climbing aboard the lounging chair and straddling her, pressing his cock against her bikini bottoms. 

“Excuse me?” Karin began to protest.

“With all due respect Ms Kanzuki..” The bodyguard stated bluntly. “I can’t take this shit anymore. I don’t know how you’re holding up, but we can see how wet you are.”

Karin stared back at him, speechless and red in the face. “That doesn’t mean you can-mmm!” She moaned as his cock was pressed against her fabric covered pussy. Her legs were bent upward as if to stop him, but that just ended with the guard forcibly spreading them and continuing his grind. 

 

Before she could continue to complain, a cock by her shoulder pressed against her lips, rubbing against her face eagerly. The other employees were taking the initiative and following the bodyguard’s example. Some of them grabbed her hands and wrapped them around their cocks, forcibly having Karin stroke them like they always dreamed. Others simply settled for any exposed flesh they could get, rubbing their cocks against her thighs and hips. 

The leader of the improvisational mutiny spoke out. “We all know this skincare thing is bull, right? This freaky bitch just likes to get rained on.”

There was a chorus of laughs, some clearly more nervous than others but all with a disrespect Karin despised. They were all fired, but they were so horny they didn’t give a shit. Were they really so horny and eager that they’d risk their careers?

It was then, as a cock slapped against her cheek that Karin remembered a wise word of advice from her father. 

“The best bosses will always meet their employees halfway.” She couldn’t expect her employees to carry the task on their own. They needed a strong leader to guide them to efficiency. 

And so Karin took ownership of the situation. She claimed the cock by her cheek and took it into her mouth. Her hands moved on their own, stroking the cocks cocks far more aggressively than they had been using her hands as a makeshift onahole. She grinded back against the bodyguard that claimed her and started this whole aggressive skin fueled fest. 

More men joined than allotted, all semblance of order gone as one stuck their cock inside of her bikini tops, rubbing against her nipple. Another approached from behind and gripped her hair , wrapping his cock around it and stroking himself off. Everyone approached the finish line of this skinfest with eagerness. The bodyguard who started all this slipped his cock in her bikini bottoms and grinded against her directly, the combined friction of the fabric and her pussy lips threatening to push him over the edge. It took all of his fortitude not to just push himself into her pussy right then and there, but he still had some shred of respect for his boss. He wouldn’t claim her without her explicit permission. . He was blessed to be getting away with this much and wouldn’t dare ruin it by crossing another line. 

They were going to explode all over their bombshell of a boss, and she was only helping them along as they did it. 

“Fuck.” The bodyguard breathed as a shot of his seed marked a line directly up her midsection, between her breasts and settling on her cheek as the man began his climax. As he painted her midsection white the other men began to cum as if on cue, the man in her mouth pulling out and making sure her lips, nose and sunglasses were coated in seed. 

The others came one after another, stray shots hitting both of her arms and coating the inside of her top. The poor men who had settled upon her thighs made sure her flanks were covered. 

Most of the men had pulled away before Karin remembered the soft tugging of her hair in time for the final man to coat her face one last time, making sure she was completely masked by seed. 

Karin licked her lips clean, sitting up slowly and peeling off her sunglasses. Her eyes had been spared, thankfully but she had been absolutely drenched in man otherwise. Just the way she liked it. 

As the men began to disperse, Karin called out. “Hold on. You don’t think this is over when you haven’t gotten my back, do you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do a second chapter with her and another Street Fighter girl. Comment telling me who she should be if you enjoyed this..


End file.
